Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode)
Jesse is the playable main protagonist of the video game Minecraft: Story Mode developed by Telltale Games'', whose gender and look is chosen by the player. The male version is voiced by Patton Oswalt (voice of Remy from ''Ratatouille), and the female version is voiced by Catherine Taber (voice of Padmé Amidala from Star Wars: The Clone Wars). Depending on the player's choices, Jesse can be portrayed as a generally kind, caring, and loyal friend, or as a selfish, rude and even greedy person who will do anything to get what he/she wants, like the Eversource. Biography At first, Jesse lived in a treehouse with his/her pet pig, Reuben, and was preparing for the Endercon Building Competition with his/her friends Axel and Olivia. He/she is also close friends with Petra. After Ivor creates the Wither Storm, Jesse, his/her friends (minus Petra) and Lukas manage to escape and go on a quest to find the rest of the Order of the Stone and destroy the Wither Storm. After destroying the Wither Storm, Jesse, along with his/her friends, become The New Order of the Stone and after discovering an enchanted flint and steel, he/she, along with Petra, Lukas and Ivor travel through different portals to different worlds whilst trying to get back to their own world. Personality Jesse's personality depends entirely on the Player's choices. He/she can be a Pure of Heart at best or an Anti-villain at worst. Depending on what the player chooses, Jesse can have a very a snarky and rude attitude. He/she can also be harsh towards anybody, even his/her friends And even his/her own pet pig, Reuben. In Episode 5 however, Jesse may grow more selfish and greedy in his/her quest to find the Eversource and can even become more ruthless and hostile towards anyone who gets in his/her way. Jesse can also show that he/she is also capable of letting others die without showing any remorse. Jesse can also show no concern for the safety of his/her friends and can accuse someone for a crime with little to no evidence, even if they are innocent. He/she can also argue with his/her friends if they disagree with him/her or question his/her leadership. Jesse can show immense hostility towards Lukas and Ivor. He/she may have trouble trusting Lukas and will sometimes get into arguments with him. Jesse also, understandably has trust issues with Ivor, presumably because he created the Wither Storm and scammed Petra on a deal. Regardless of the player's choices however, Jesse does truly care for his/her friends, even if he/she chooses not to show it, as shown when he/she is visibly upset when Reuben dies, is shocked speechless if Aiden pushes Lukas off the edge of Sky City, is clearly horrified when his/her friends are presumably killed in the White Pumpkin's trap and when Lukas and Petra/Ivor are seemingly killed by Nell, Jesse is enraged and brutally attacks her, not knowing that they respawned. Villainous Acts NOTE: All of these acts are determined by the player's choice, and can be completely avoided or chosen. The Order of the Stone *Told Aiden to shut up. (Debatable, as Aiden was being quite rude, making fun of Jesse and friends and even calling Reuben "food".) *Made his/her friends come with him to find Reuben instead of letting them protect the build, resulting the gang to lose. (Although Olivia and Axel seemed to prefer helping find Reuben instead of protecting their build) *Let Reuben run away from mobs allowing him to get lost again and kidnapped by Otis the Butcher instead of trying to protect him. (Debatable, as Jesse was trying to keep Reuben safe either way, and the latter will also get a black eye from being hit by a zombie if Jesse keeps him with him/her) *Refused Petra's advice on getting along with Lukas. *Called Aiden an idiot. (Although Aiden had, not only provoked Jesse by setting Reuben's costume on fire, causing him (Reuben) to get lost,he also clearly showed no remorse for it, making fun of it in front of Jesse, and as such, Jesse was understandably quite mad at him.) *Did not do anything to save Reuben from Otis the Butcher, causing Reuben to beat up Otis by himself to save himself. *Agreed with Axel on getting payback on Ivor by stealing something from him. *Took Ivor's potion for himself/herself. *Warned Gabriel instead of going back to the basement to find Lukas. (Debatable, as Jesse is still trying to help Lukas) *Blamed Lukas for Petra not escaping the Witherstorm. *Punched Ivor for his misdeeds. *Did not give Lukas his/her cookie. *Let Lukas leave the shelter. Assembly Required *Launched Reuben in the Cow-A-Pult. (Redstonia) *Stole a repeater from the Disco Mickey, causing the deaths of several cows. (Redstonia) *Did not help Ellegaard build a command block. (Redstonia) *Was mean to the other Griefers by telling them to back off. (Boom Town) *Kept the amulet whilst Axel distracted the griefers. (Boom Town) *Told Magnus he and Axel will find Ellegard instead. (Boom Town) *Decides to go out to find Soren the Architect's fortress during the day according to Ellegaard/Magnus's plan because hostile mobs spawn at night, (although the Witherstorm might catch up to Jesse and the Order of the Stone if they stay at night.) *Talked bad about Axel/Olivia to Magnus/Ellegard. *Told his gang to forget about Magnus and Ellegaard. (although they did abandon the group after an argument.) *Did not try to convince Petra/Gabriel to let Ivor go. (Debatable, as for all Jesse knew, if Ivor escaped he could possibly cause more trouble) The Last Place You Look *Chose to go after the amulet instead of helping Axel and Reuben. *Told Lukas to stay away from Reuben, despite Lukas comforting Reuben. (Saved the amulet) *Led his/her friends through The End instead of giving Lukas a chance. *Did not high-five Reuben. *Argued with Lukas. *Did not become friends with Soren. *Did not promise to a dying Magnus/Ellegaard to save all the survivors. A Block and a Hard Place *Let Lukas leave to go find his friends on bad terms. *Ate all the potatoes as soon he/she found them instead of sharing with his/her hungry teammates. *Does not go into the Witch's hut. (This is debatable, as while Jesse and his/her friends were very hungry, the cake was inside a witch hut and thus, taking the cake (or the Potion of Leaping) would be stealing) *Said that Ivor is stupid. *Called Ivor a madman, despite learning that his Wither plan backfired. *Did not comfort Reuben before his death. *Convinced Gabriel to keep the secret about the Order. Order Up! In this episode, Jesse may grow noticeably worse. *Let Ivor's lava house get demolished. (Although it was a fire hazard) *Ran away from the guards instead of helping Ivor. *Called Isa a control freak. (Helped Ivor) *Accused Isa of just wanting power. (Helped Ivor) *Told Reginald he sucked. (Helped Ivor) *Decided to take the Eversource for himself/herself and his/her group, despite the fact that Sky City needed it to survive. *Went to back up Lukas in his fight with Aiden instead of rescuing Isa. *Did not show any concern for Lukas after his fall. (Rescue Isa) *Chose to send Aiden over the edge of Sky City. (Note that, while this is still rather mean, if not villainous, Jesse kicked Aiden into a waterfall carrying him off Sky City knowing that there was land below and, as such, knew that Aiden would survive due to the water.) A Portal to Mystery *Insulted TorqueDawg back. *Did not show any pity for TorqueDawg after his death. *Kept the enchanted flint and steel hidden from CaptainSparklez. *Accused Dan, Lizzie, or Stampy of being a murderer, despite having little to no evidence. *Chose to go after The White Pumpkin instead of helping DanTDM/LDShadowLady fight of the spiders in the library. (Debatable, as if The White Pumpkin escaped, she would be able to set off even more traps.) *Did not defend Lukas after he was falsely accused of being The White Pumpkin. *Does not give enough evidence to convict Cassie Rose. (This is debatable, as it could be just plain incompetence and bad memory instead of actual villainy.) *Did not help dig Cassie Rose out of the fallen sand. *Said Cassie deserved to "die", despite her tragic backstory. *Chose to leave Cassie Rose alone without giving her cat, Winslow, to her for company. (This is debatable, as while Cassie Rose dearly misses her home and having Winslow with her would probably be her only comfort, Winslow, being a relatively innocent cat, would be trapped with his owner, possibly for the rest of his life.) Access Denied *Argued with Petra. *Told Petra she should be the one to apologize for her outburst. (Argued with Petra) *Blamed Petra for ditching the group. (Argued with Petra) *Didn't help Petra kill the Mind Controlled Zombie, despite her call for help. *Chose not to cooperate with PAMA, attempting to be rude. *Didn't defend Harper from the citizens of Crown Mesa who blamed her for all the damage PAMA caused, causing them to reject her. A Journey's End *Attacked Nell for "killing" Lukas and Ivor/Petra in the Spleef Game, despite that she only eliminated them because of the competition. (However, he/she didn't know that it was a competition and thought his/her friends were actually dead. Also, regardless of the player's choices, Jesse will always attack Nell once, but has the option to attack her a second time.) *Told Hadrian to get out of his/her face when the latter tried to interview him/her. (Not as villainous as it is rude, although Hadrian is usually even more rude) *Rejected Em's deal to "team up" against the gladiators during the race. (Although this can be attributed to a sense of fair play) *Chose to beat Em at the race instead of saving Nell from falling in the lava. (Although leaving someone else behind to die during the race in order to win is considered cheating) *Called Em a liar, even after her motives for trying to get Jesse eliminated were revealed. *Provoked Slab by mockingly reminding him that he couldn't kill him/her. *Stopped to talk to Sebastian the miner, causing him/her and Slab to be late and get Slab in trouble. *Touched anything in Hadrian's Palace, including attempting to take Tim's armor for himself/herself instead of just looking at it, even after Slab's advice to not touch anything. *Rejected Hadrian's deal to lose the games and go to the mines in his/her friends' place. (Debatable, as this can be attributed to simply (and rightfully) not trusting Hadrian) *Did not tell the other competitors about Tim not being real. *Insulted The Gladiators by calling them "big lugs". *Did not allow Ivor to say goodbye to Harper. *Told his/her gang to stop Ivor after the latter stole the Atlas and the enchanted flint and steel, and headed to the Portal Network. (This can be debated, as Jesse could be trying to keep Ivor safe. Also, Jesse's friends appear to be fine with chasing Ivor.) Killed Victims The list below shows the victims that Jesse has killed/accidentally caused the deaths of: *Magnus the Rogue (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer'' (Indirectly Caused, Determinant)'' *Reuben (Indirectly Caused) *Wither Storm *LDShadowLady (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *DanTDM (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *PAMA *Numerous hostile mobs Death (Restart Game) Killed By * Hostile Mobs * Splash Potion of Harming * Wither Storm * Lava * TNT * Fall Damage * Aiden * Arrow of Poison * The White Pumpkin * PAMA (Made useful) * Petra (Chipped) * Lukas (Chipped) * Mind Controlled Citizens (Chipped) * Competitors * Gladiators * Hadrian * Mevia * Emily * Slab Jesse can also die by failing to avoid dangers. The Screen will go red, and the game will restart from the Chest Symbol. Trivia * Oddly, If Jesse goes to Boom Town, regardless of his/her gender, he/she will always be called the KING of Boom Town. * Jesse is the only character in Minecraft: Story Mode that has two voice actors, since the character has two different genders (chosen by The Player), while other characters have one. * In A Block and a Hard Place, if Jesse chooses to eat several potatoes, he/she (indirectly) mentions that potatoes are his/her favorite food. * In Episode 1, Jesse mentions that his/her motto is "No man left behind". * In Access Denied, if Jesse chooses not to deactivate PAMA, he/she will be attacked and killed by Petra/Lukas, PAMA will then be shown smiling. link here * In Access Denied, there are several chances of death which shows "You have been made useful!" instead of "You died!" if Jesse gets caught by PAMA. ** However, if Jesse is killed during his/her final showdown with PAMA, the death screen will show "You died!" as usual. * Jesse is currently the only character in Minecraft: Story Mode ''whose gender is decided by the player. ** Telltale left an easter egg to this, when TorqueDawg states that Jesse is a boys/girls name, depending on the opposite gender. * The lightest skin-tone appearance for female Jesse bears near-striking resemblance to Isa. * In ''A Journey's End?, once Jesse is killed by Mevia, and when he/she respawns, this is the first time, ever since episode 3, that Jesse is seen without armor. * It is revealed in A Journey's End? that Jesse is ambidextrous, meaning he/she is able to use both of his/her arms equally (attack with sword with the right, mine with pickaxe on the left). * Jesse has, by far, the most aliases in Minecraft: Story Mode as a whole. * Jesse has almost every skill for different groups - builder, griefer, redstonist, architect, and warrior. * In episode 6, A Portal to Mystery, Jesse's portrait in a few shots can show the white male Jesse without armor, no matter which Jesse you have. This is most likely an oversight. ** Curiously enough, that means that portrait picture was designed when Jesse could not have lost his/her armor. * Jesse appears in every episode title-card, except for Assembly Required's title-card. * Ivor, The White Pumpkin (or Cassie Rose), and PAMA have all commented on Jesse's tenacity during his/her struggles to survive in the game: ** In Episode 2, Ivor, before fighting Jesse and Petra/Gabriel, has commented on his/her tenacity, through it is misleading his/her path. ** In Episode 6, The White Pumpkin calls Jesse "Incredibly Tenacious." ** In Episode 7, PAMA calculates that Jesse's bravery and tenacity are impressive qualities. * Jesse is one of the clumsiest characters in the series, managing to drop/lose the amulet multiple times, fall over multiple times, and drop items such as the Command Block Weapon and the Enchanted Flint and Steel. Gallery Jesse thumbnail.jpg|Male Jesse and his friends in the game's cover art Minecraft Story Mode character gender.jpg|Jesse's six different skins Male Jesse.jpg|Male Jesse at EnderCon Female Jesse.jpg|Female Jesse at EnderCon Should-I-play-Minecraft-Story-Mode-party2.jpg|Male Jesse with his friends EversourceCrown1.jpg|Male Jesse wearing the Eversource Crown Jesse throne.jpg|Female Jesse sitting on The Founder's Throne JesseBow.png|Male Jesse fighting Magnus in the Grief-Off Jesse's Evil Grin.jpg|Male Jesse in episode 7 Getitoff.jpeg|Female Jesse comically running out of a portal with a squid on her head Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Outcast Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Amoral Category:Rivals Category:Greedy Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Abusers Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Provoker Category:Thief Category:Protective Villains Category:Fighter Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Control Freaks Category:On & Off Villains Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Grey Zone Category:Successful Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Insecure Villains Category:Liars Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Revived Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Con Artists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Male Category:Villainesses Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Anarchist Category:Nemesis